


The Secret Hoard

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Secret Hoard

Sean Astin wasn’t a keeper. He was a giver. Maybe it came from wanting to please people. Maybe it had its roots in a childhood fraught with uncertainty and the ever present fear that he wasn’t quite worthy of the love he so desperately needed. But whatever the source… giving was an intrinsic part of him now.

But there **were** things Sean would keep until the day he died. They were memories. Memories he would never share with another living soul. They meant too much. They touched feelings within him that ran way too deep for words to ever express… almost too deep for thought to touch. All he could do was remember… and _feel_.

Their first kiss. Shy… hesitant. Terrified of what he was doing... horrified about what it might mean… but already too much in love to deny himself the moment he’d been craving for months. And the dizzying, blinding desire which that one kiss awakened within him was something he could never, ever describe… but that he would also never give up.

It was there now. Urging him. Goading him. Pushing him to the phone to call him... to his computer to send him email… to his car to drive at break-neck speed any time they both could find even a few minutes to spend together.

It was there now. Consuming and uncontrollable. The feeling within him and the thought that feeling invoked that seemed to ascend from his very soul… _Elijah_. To find him. To be with him. To run his fingers over his strong, muscular body. To drown in his kiss. To possess the only wealth he’d ever had that he was unwilling to share. This love ruled his heart and possessed his soul. This treasure trove that he would hoard in his heart… _forever_.


End file.
